Confronting the Past
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Alpha Trion has come to Earth to help end the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Can he convince Megatron to end it all peacefully and help heal the pain that's in his spark? (Sequel to "What a Mother Lives For")


Sequel to my fic "What a Mother Lives For".

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Set in TFP!

Warnings: slash, character dies, interfacing.

...

Confronting the Past

...

**_Earth, Magnus' ship…_**

…

He had lived since the first he and his siblings had been created. Through those millennia, using the Quill to record the times of the past in the ancient book of the Primes, he had seen societies rise and fall, some of the worst wars to ever scourge the universe, tyrants and rulers alike rise to power then fall as hard as they had risen. He remembered families being torn apart, splitting up and yet he couldn't bring himself to really care. At least not now.

Not as he stared at the comatose form of his own child lying before him on the med. berth being examined by Ratchet. The elder mech sat there beside the med. berth with a strange stillness in his frame that few could master without millennia of patience and tolerance that came with ages of waiting.

Alpha Trion had come to Earth only a few solar-cycles ago. Ultra Magnus had informed him on how the small group of Autobots were fairing against the war and how their leader was holding things up. It didn't take a lot for Alpha to see how deeply upset Magnus was at Optimus Prime's current predicament, despite keeping himself completely calm and collect. The odds for Optimus' survival were needle tip thin.

After all, Ultra Magnus was his son-in-law and the carrier of his grandchild. Before Orion had become a Prime, he had been courting an Elite Guard trainee from a middle-classed family located in Polyhex. At first, Alpha had been a bit suspicious of Magnus' intentions since the mech's father wasn't one of the most well-liked individuals he had ever met.

But he soon found that Ultra Magnus was a kind soul and was a good mate for Orion. Besides, his son was far worse when his own little one had found a bond-mate.

Next to the younger Prime was the Matrix of Leadership that had been removed from him in order to keep his spark from getting any additional strain upon it, and therefore Optimus was Orion Pax once more. Alpha had ordered it and now Orion was in a death-like coma. The only difference between a dead mech and a coma is that the spark was still intact, but dormant while cutting off all bonds until the owner of said spark was awakened.

The ever faithful Autobot medic, had done his best but now they all had to wait and see what would happen.

Alpha Trion felt some weight on his shoulder plating. It moved gently against it while a tremble could be felt from the being beside him. The elder looked over and down upon a young white, blue and red mech who seemed to want to curl up as close as possible to him.

Alpha reached up and caressed the young mech's helm, gently using his other arm to pull the young one closer "Hello Smokescreen."

Smokescreen shook gently against the ancient elder who offered comfort. He was silent, but his actions were enough for Alpha to know that he needed comfort right now. The second eldest of the original Thirteen Primes let Smokescreen curl against him like a newborn sparklet would against their mother when they needed to be close to their spark.

"Where are your mother and your bond-mate Smokescreen?" he said softly, as he continues stroking the crest on his helm.

"M-Mom's…going over plans for battle….with Arcee and Bulkhead…won't be back until later…a-and Bee's on…patrol…." he mumbled, but his words were hearable.

Alpha sighed as he caressed the young one's helm again, gently kissing it, "Ah little spark," he whispered, "Everything will be all right, you'll see…"

There was whimper and something "But…but Father…!"

"Shhh. Your father has been in worse predicaments than this, believe me," The Ancient Archivist smiled reassuringly at his grandchild, never minding how his own old spark clenched at the thought that his only son could die at any moment, "All we can do is wait and see how he recovers…" he wiped the two streams of blue liquid from under the young mech's optics.

Smokescreen nodded to his grandfather, holding on to him, "Baba…"

Alpha gave the warmest of smiles at the title he hadn't heard in what felt like eons. Few sparklings called their grand-father by that title since the Golden Age had ended and Smokescreen only ever called him that when it was just the two of them or only when their family and those close and trusted by said family were around.

"Don't leave Baba…"

"I am here little spark," he said softly in a small coo.

The young mech off-lined his optics, as he felt his grandfather's beard against his helm, the appendages soft, smooth and calming. He remembered when he was smaller how his grandfather looked like a giant to him. He remembered warm days napping on his grandfather's chest plates beneath his chin as he curled up and a used the older mech's beard to be his pillow until his parents returned from their work. It felt like he was back there and he allowed himself a moment to make believe that as he nodded off.

Alpha chuckled as the young one slipped off into a small stasis nap.

However it disappeared as a solemn look crossed his face plates. He looked out the window and gazed upon the planet down below. In the distance he could almost see the outline of the Decepticons land base. It was named Darkmount wasn't it? Megatronous did have a way with name-giving….

The Ancient mech off-lined his optics and bowed his helm as he thought of the silver gladiator who had stolen his spark so long ago. He had had so much potential and intelligence that he now wasted on battle tactics and this pointless war that divided the Cybertronian race in two and poisoned Primus to his core. Though it pained him to admit it, Alpha knew the silver gladiator he had fallen in love with had lost sight of what his cause truly was. All because of Orion's fate to become Optimus Prime. It pained Alpha that when Optimus came into being, his memories of his mother had been erased and his life as Orion Pax had ended.

Alpha Trion gently shifted Smokescreen so that he was sitting on his lap and curled closely to him. He stared at his grandson as he tried to imagine how things might had changed if Megatronous had taken his offer to bond. The old mech would sometimes find himself curious and wondering what it would have been like to have Megatronous as his mate so they could raise Orion together. Although both knew that the Council would not approve of a lower caste miner and a high caste civilian bonding, the ancient mech wished they had.

He wished they had bonded so they could raise their child and experience him growing up together as a family. He wished that Megatronous could have met their son's mate and their grandchild Smokescreen. All these wishes of what he wanted and could have made happen were all past regrets he dwelled on from time to time. Maybe he should have stayed on Cybertron now that he thought about it. He could still go back…

He thought about it, but he knew he wouldn't do it. Not with Smokescreen and Orion in their current states. Besides, he had a reason for being here: he would attempt to speak with Megatronous, now Megatron.

The ancient mech wanted to make his presence known to the Decepticon Leader. He had no idea how much Megatron had changed and if he would be willing to listen to the idea of a peace treaty. But he would try.

…..

**_Hours later, Darkmount_**

…..

Megatron looked up from his work on the data-pad in his servo to place his attention on the screen that showed a unique energy signature on it. He heard the thin, nimble digits work gracefully across the keyboard, before looking at the owner of them. Soundwave analyzed and attempted to identify the energon signature while pin pointing its current coordinates.

There was a negative beep from the monitor caught the warlord's attention. More rhythmic taps were heard before the buzzing beep resounded a second time from the monitor.

"Soundwave," the silent mech turned to his leader at the summons, "Is there a problem with the system?"

A small twitch back and forth of his helm. There wasn't a problem with the system and yet Soundwave couldn't identify the energy signature, although the coordinates were indicating somewhere in front of Darkmount.

"Then who is it we detect on the monitor?" The Warlord stood from his throne and went to stand behind the silent mech. He looked up at the screen as Soundwave immediately went to work to try a third time to identify whoever it was that stood near their base somewhere.

The doors suddenly opened revealing Starscream and Knockout trying to push each other out of the way to see who would get to the throne room first. They shouted and snapped insults at each other, before Knockout jumped forwards to kneel before his lord.

"Lord Megatron! I have important—!" a clawed servo shoved the cherry red sports car away.

"Ignore the ground-pounder my lord, I myself shall honestly inform you of—!"

"You couldn't give an honest answer even if one came and bit you in the aft, you high heeled little glitch!" Knockout roared at the seeker as he stepped on one of those high-heeled pedes he had mentioned.

Starscream sneered with his wings raised from the pain in his pede, "Well, at least I am competent enough to get all the omega keys to lord Megatron," he studied his nails with sudden interest, "unlike a certain race-addicted whore I know."

Knockout hissed, optics widening angrily "You're one to talk, at least I am more skilled at keeping my prisoners from escaping!"

"You wound me Knockout," was the sarcastic remark, "If you're so much better why aren't you Second in Command?"

"Because—!"

"Ahem."

The two arguing divas looked back to their leader, their jaws handing open in mid-word by the annoyed Megatron who was more or less unimpressed with the two mechs argument.

"If you two femmes are quite finished, will you both stop with you glitching and tell me what it is you came to report?" his denta was grit as he waited for the two mechs to gather their bearings and straighten up a bit.

Starscream cleared his throat, "Master, it appears we have a most unexpected….guest."

"Really. And just," Megatron walked towards the two younger mechs, annoyance hidden by sardonic cynicism "who is this 'guest' you speak of, hmm?"

"Well Lord Megatron—"

Megatron's comm. link went off and he cut Starscream off before the seeker could really begin telling Megatron who the mech was. The silver warlord opened the line to his comm. link, irritated to the point he didn't really bother to looked to see who it was before answering.

"What is it?" he growled.

_"…..Megatronous."_

Every wire, pump and circuit that kept his body moving, controlled the temperature, kept his energon flowing, and made sure his spark kept beating, seemed to just go completely still at the mere statement of his full name.

Megatron's mouth opened but there was no sound as he remained in a shocked state for a whole two clicks before he replied back.

"A-Alpha…" his voice trailed off when he said the first part of the name.

_"I have come to Earth as a neutral. May I have permission to come into your base?"_

He let out a small sputtering noise when he tried to answer while his men stared at him in confusion and slight fascination at their leader's current position.

The warlord couldn't believe the voice he was hearing nor could he honestly believe what he was asking him either. Alpha Trion had come to earth and was requesting to enter his base...his lover who he hadn't seen since the war had started, who he had come to believe to be dead was speaking to him and requesting to come into his base….Orion's father….

Megatron tensed slightly and immediately pushed back the pain he had kept forced away for earth months.

"And what do you wish to accomplish by coming into my base?" he said softly, but there was a slight bite to his tone as he stood there.

_"I only wish to speak with you alone, Megatronous. Only you,"_ was the gentle reply.

The ex-gladiator shuttered his optics as he tried to keep his spark from leaping out of his chest plating. He looked over and saw Soundwave looking at him. He was taken aback slightly by the expectant posture of his old friend's arms crossed over his chest plates. Megatron supposed he could indulge the old mech.

"Very well. You may enter the base. But if I feel you are a threat to the base, I will have you removed. Understand?"

_"Understood."_

The connection was cut. Megatron turned to Starscream who backed away as the silver mech narrowed his red optics at him.

"M-My Lord I can only assume it was the one who is currently outside the base?" Starscream nibbled at the tip of his digits.

Megatron decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Yes it was, Starscream. In fact, he is coming in to our base so he and I can have a chat."

The seeker perked up suddenly, before he grinned, "Then shall I have the Eradicons take him to the interrogation room? I could get him loosened up for you—"

SMACK!

Starscream hissed as he held his newly dented cheek in his hands. He shook gently, looking up at his leader with a fearful look. Megatron only gave him a warning glower, not at all pleased with his treacherous second's implications.

"If anyone so much as lays a servo on Alpha Trion will be thrown into the smelter," Starscream and Knockout's optics widened in shock when they heard the name, "He is not to be attacked unless I command it and he is to be treated with the utmost respect. Soundwave," he turned to his most loyal companion, "Space bridge him and when he arrives direct him to my quarters and make sure that _no one_ attempts to harm him. I will be waiting."

Soundwave only gave a quick nod to his leader before turning to activate a space bridge portal whilst Megatron headed back to his own living quarters.

Once out of sight Starscream stood up and made a sort of hissing noise similar to that of a cat's when the doors closed behind his leader.

"You've finally lost it Lord Megatron! How can you allow an old fool like Alpha Trion into our base?! He's probably working for the Autobots!" he didn't notice the reflecting light of the space bridge's portal that made a light blue outline of the seeker's wings.

"Uh, Starscream…" Knockout attempted to warn him, though he was admiring his finish more than he was a paying attention.

"Megatron has finally lost it!" Starscream continued, louder, "You hear me you old fool?! YOU'RE MORE CRACKED THAT ALPHA TRION PROBABLY IS!"

There was a moment of silence as Starscream took in deep intakes, panting to cool his systems. Then he noticed Knockout's raised optic ridge look and the seeker stiffened. He pointed back behind him.

"He just arrived, didn't he?" his wings drooped as he went from screaming lunatic to scared subordinate.

"I may be old young one, but my audio sensors and my processor are still very much in perfect working condition."

…

**_Megatron's Quarters…_**

…..

Megatron sat at the large table he kept in his quarters. There were two openings in his quarters that lead to other rooms. One lead to the berth room, the other to his personal energon storage/weaponry collection.

He held a cube of energon in his servos, swirling the liquid gently in the glass. He was looking down with his digits rubbing the sides of his helm, attempting to compose himself and try to get a handle on his emotions before hearing what Alpha had to say.

Even after so long, his spark went a flutter over the old mech, just like it did when Alpha had him over in the Archives and helped him learn more to get by on Cybertron and when he was carrying their son, how Alpha would sometimes knee down and press his audio to his growing abdomen to….to listen as Orion's spark beat and feel him kick…..

The silver mech growled to himself angrily as he pushed back those memories. He couldn't and wouldn't deal with it right now. It hurt too much for him to look back on those memories and he was a mech who didn't show weakness. At least he tried not to.

The door to his quarters opened, causing the silver mech to look up.

Soundwave came in first, facing his leader with his usual dark grace and unwavering humbleness in his posture when he faced his lord. He gave a small bow to him before motioning towards the open door.

And there he was. There he was standing before him, remaining unchanged in his age save for the length of his beard that had gotten longer. Wise, weary but bright light blue optics looked upon the silver mech. He was tall enough that he could rest his chin on top of Megatron's helm while both were standing and be comfortable. And the translucent aura that surrounded the ancient Prime gave any Decepticon, the leader included, the impression that he was a powerful mech. The much was certain.

"Megatronous," his voice was gentle as he said the name, sounding like a caress amongst one's audios.

Megatron looked to Soundwave and nodded to him, "Thank you Soundwave. Make sure no one bothers us."

A pause. Then a nod before the silent mech exited the room.

"Alpha Trion. It has been…quite a long time," he motioned to one of the chairs at the table, "Please, sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," the elder mech sat across from the warlord at the table, "Since I have not yet found an alt. mode I find suitable and lack of a ground bridge, I had to take a very long walk to get here."

"I am guessing it was quite tiring?"

"Do wonders ever cease?"

A sincere smile cracked across Megatron's face plates at the witty reply to his question. Alpha Trion clasped his servos together on the table. Even when relaxed, the mech held a stern posture, his shoulders straight and helm held high, with the way he sits like he's at a professional junction.

"I…am very surprised and….frankly glad to see you are alive," the younger mech was honest.

When with Alpha Trion he never felt the need to hide around him. But nowadays he wore a hateful mask that he had created over the years as a warlord. Just to hide away and be someone else for a while. He didn't allow anyone to get close to him who he hadn't know before the revolution had started.

Alpha Trion looked at him for a moment before he sighed, "But I fear that the war has not been kind to you Megatronous."

"Megatron now," Megatron corrected, "I shortened it before seeing the Council."

"I know young one."

"Then why call me by my full designation?"

"Because that is what I wish to call you, whether you approve or not," Alpha Trion looked to the side at the dull violet walls around them, "Tell me Megatronous," he didn't miss the rippling tension in the silver mech's frame, "why begin a war and continue it for centuries when the possibility of peace was given to you at every opportunity to gain?"

Megatron looked down at his energon cube, unable to answer looking Alpha in the optic, "….because there is nothing left for me to gain from peace."

"Oh? And what can't you gain from peace? What is there to get from war other than destruction, pestilence and pain stemmed from sheer hatred?"

The silver warlord still didn't look up even as he answered, "Revenge. For what was taken."

"Revenge. Ah yes I have seen many mechs, femmes and different species of creatures over the centuries give in to it enough to know revenge is. I have even felt it myself for a time when I was young," the old mech fiddled with his own beard as he waited for a reaction from Megatron, "Just what are you gaining revenge for?"

"I told you…"

"You told me something was taken. You did not say what exactly," the Archivist corrected him.

Red optics flashed to glare slightly at the old mech, "Orion. Orion Pax was taken from me."

"…..continuing a war for one mech hardly justifies the termination of millions of lives Megatronous. Especially when you enemies barely has an inkling of why you kill so many," Alpha placed a servo out on the table, not touching the mech before him but it was positioned in a way that was offering, "Orion was given a gift to lead the people of Cybertron. As his mother I thought you would be the most understand—"

"Understanding?" the poisonous tone in the spat word had taken aback the older mech slightly, "The one person that mattered most to me, the one I would die for without a second thought, my own sparkling was taken from me and turned against me and all that we believed in," Megatron growled, 'I hate Optimus Prime with every fiber of my being Alpha Trion and the only reason I did not kill him during the entire war is due to the broken hope that _our_ son could be returned to me one day and that drove me to continue this war!"

"You do realize his erased memories of you as his mother are not his fault, don't you? Optimus Prime was created because you continued destroying our home when the Council decided to name Orion as the next Prime instead of you."

"I was ready to forgive our son for his betrayal the day your damned god took him away from me!" Megatron stood up so he towered over the mech sitting before him, "And for that, I pillaged and destroyed everything Primus held dear while destroying the blasted Council and their caste system."

"And what about now Megatronous?" Alpha Trion stood up slowly, "Optimus Prime could be dying now and all you have to justify his death is that he 'took' Orion from you…"

The warlord looked at Alpha Trion with confused and angry optics, before he growled, "You mean already dead," then his optics softened with sorrow, "Along with the idea of ever getting Orion back…"

"Orion is not dead Megatronous, he is in a deep, spark coma," the elder replied.

Those red optics widened a moment, before they brightened in shocked disbelief and an anger that would rival that of Unicron's, "You mock me."

"I would never mock you about something like th—"

"You mock me and my pain!" Megatron grabbed Alpha by the beard and yanked him down to optic level, those burning red flames on the verge of insane wrath, "How dare you stand there and lie to me about our son being alive when I felt the creator-creation bond snap as he cried and begged for me to come save him in his final moments and I helplessly was forced to remain put because I couldn't track him! You and your great creator can rot in the pits for attempting to torture me more!"

Alpha Trion's blue optics flashing was the only warning Megatron received before he found himself slammed against the wall with a small dent in one of his cheeks before he found himself face plate to face plate with the older mech with his servos pinned to the wall by his helm.

With a bracing breath, the old Prime said, "Listen and listen well, young mech," his slight glare kept those red optics from looking away, "I would never mock you nor would I ever disrespect our son in such a fashion by lying to you about his well-being. But I swear if you ever claim of me being capable of such I will not hesitate to correct you how I deem fit," he waited to see if the silver mech had anything to say to that. He was surprised to find Megatron just staring at him with wide optics, "I came here because I hoped I could convince you to make peace with the Autobots…"

"Never," the soft reply made the larger mech go silent, before the mother of his son continued, "I'll never make peace with the Autobots….they are the reason I'll never get Orion back now….They're destruction is my only reason for going on Alpha…If I end the war now how can I hope to accomplish that feat?"

"How can you talk of killing your own people like they are scraplet pests of Cybertron?" the lack of answer infuriated the other mech, "Our son is not dead Megatronous, I swear it!"

A glower answered him, "Why should I believe you?! There is nothing you've done for this war but hide away and leave our home, like a cowardly earth dog with its tail between its legs!"

"Because I could not interfere with the war at the time!" the old mech spat, gritting his denta. He wished he could have done something to end the war in its early stages, but he knew that would have interfered with Orion's destiny.

Megatron's words struck him worse than any blow to his person though, because of the truth that rang within them. He left his people on Cybertron, only because he could not stay with the knowledge that he couldn't help them without damaging the timeline. The silver mech was angry and though Alpha Trion was going to keep trying to persuade him, the archivist knew the anguished mother had every right to hate him and those who had deprived him of his child.

There was a snort, "That's your excuse old mech? You couldn't interfere? Honestly Alpha Trion, I have heard better reasoning from traitors…"

"At least I did not end up becoming a monstrous tyrant as it progressed," the ancient prime hissed. His anger had already reached its precipice, any further pushing and he didn't know what could happen next.

The warlord glared at him, "What you call monstrous, I call necessary means to end this war with the Decepticons reining supreme overall, with me as the head. If you stand in the way Alpha Trion…"

"It would be wise to think before you threaten a mech who was created before your very ancestors weren't even a thought in one's mind," he hissed, "Megatronous…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The outburst caused the old Prime to take a few steps back, giving Megatron some space to actually move.

The younger mech glared at the ground, "Megatronous is a mech long since dead….No more….I am only Megatron…." His body shook gently, slumping against the wall, "do not make me recall the past that I do not wish to revisit."

Alpha Trion stood there and stared at the silver mech as if he was a mech he had just met who claimed to know him. He had never seen him in such a state of storming emotions in all his years. He looked….frail and almost sickly as he kept his usually proudly raised helm held high and he usually could fill a room with his seemingly never ending energy in his days at the Hall of Records. One would never thought he could be described as weak, yet that was the only way to describe the way his shoulders were completely lax, and how exhausted he suddenly appeared to be.

Concern pushed Alpha to walk towards him with his arms open and reaching out to him. He remembered days when the young mech sometimes came to him distraught and on the verge of breaking down before being held close to listen to the still beating, ancient spark.

Megatron looked up at Alpha when he felt him in close proximity. He slapped that arms away.

"Do no touch me, you lying fragger…." He meant for it to be a snarl, but it came out more as an exhausted and annoyed hiss. He didn't want to remember the past now, not with the pain of loss still fresh inside him. He wished he could disappear before he could be touched by the ancient mech.

"….you still do not believe me."

Megatron glared at him, "You left. You left when you could have helped either side. I couldn't find you anywhere and you made me believe you had died," he took in a deep intake, "I searched everywhere on Cybertron to see if there was anything that could tell me about your whereabouts. Even with my obsession of getting my son back, I still tried to search for clue that you were alive. Now, after accepting that you were most likely dead, you stand before me and you're attempting to convince me that our son is alive, as my spark is broken due to the carrier-creation bond being destroyed" he stood up a little straighter, "How can I believe you when you gave up and left us all behind?" he suddenly gave a cruel smiled followed by a bitter chuckle, "In fact now I wonder if anything from our history together was real or just a beautiful lie for you to just interface with me, and have Orion as a bonus to pass on the Prime Dynasty…"

"Megatron," he spoke firmly, using his shortened name, "You know I am not a liar. And if I recall, I asked you to bond with me and you refused," his words were not angry or spiteful. No, his tone was that of a mech stating a known fact, "It was not an easy decision for me to make, knowing I would leave you and Orion," again, he attempted to reach out towards him, "I wouldn't lie to you about something as important as our child's well-being," his digits ran along the silver mech's arm and when he was not pushed away, he wrapped his arms around the younger mech and pulled him towards him. He could already feel the silver body shaking when his chest plates pressed against Megatron's.

He seemed calm enough to listen now, but still tense even as he remained still. Alpha rubbed over his love's back in soothing circles and was only encouraged to do so when Megatron still seemed unresponsive.

Alpha Trion sighed, "How can I prove I am not lying to you?"

"….there's nothing you can do now that will change my mind Alpha…" was the reply, "….I have nothing to live for now that my child's gone…."

The younger mech refused to look up. He didn't want to see the disappointment he was so sure Alpha Trion had for his words. The tyrant now wished he had never let the old mech on to the ship. He felt the fluid trying to crack past his optics to tear down his face plate's in a liquid blue line when the numbness began to run through him. The silver mech didn't want to believe any words Alpha said, while his spark was in pieces within his chamber and sending through the emotional pain through him. What good was hoping when it could end with further anguish?

"….Megatron…"

He looked up and yelped when he found Alpha Trion only inches away from him.

Those blue optics seemed to glitter and the silver mech couldn't bring himself to look away, "If that is what you truly believe, that you must live to seek vengeance as you sole reason…." He almost towered over him as he pressed his helm to his. Despite his reservations towards the mech, Megatron couldn't bring himself to pull away as the cyan optics gazed into his bright red ones and held him in a trance. Alpha gave a kind, sad smile as he reached up to caress his helm, "then allow me to give you a new reason to end this war…"

"…new….reason...?" what the pits did he mean by that?

Alpha traced a digit over the scars on the still lovely mech's lips before he leaned down and kissed them with feather light pressure to give the former gladiator a chance to pull back. Crimson optics widened in shock as the suddenness of the kiss as he remained where he was and stared at the ancient Prime. His spark beat seemed loud enough to make it feel like there was someone banging on metal near his helm. He stared at Alpha when he processor went blank of everything if only for just a little while…

It was enough that one single energon tear drop broke through before he off-lined his optics and returned the gentle caress of the older mech's lips.

….

**_Outside Quarters…_**

….

Soundwave stood outside his master's quarters, keeping his ordered silent vigil in front of the door. Laserbeak, his ever faithful companion scouted the corridors to see if anyone was coming. The silent mech would simply read the mind of the newcomer and if they had intentions to enter Megatron's quarters, the telepath could just merely redirect them.

However, he couldn't ignore the mix of different vibes coming from inside the room he was guarding. He was worried for his leader when he received emotions such as anger, hatred, denial that mixed with pain, fear, love and need. It was confusion keeping track of the two mechs since he couldn't really get a good hold on what whose emotions belonged to whom.

That is, until one emotion that seemed to come off both mechs inside had Soundwave stiffen and blush behind his mask. He immediately send a silent command for all security vids in his leader's vids to "accidentally" shut down.

It was best to give to mechs their privacy when engaging in certain activities…

…

**_Inside Quarters…_**

…

He didn't know really or why, but the two mechs had moved to the berth room and Alpha Trion soon found himself looming over Megatron, laying him down flat on his back. The Old prime felt his spark swell within its casing, while his logical processor had been thrown aside after this emotional whirlwind.

Why couldn't the silver mech seek out peace? Had Orion's transformation and near deactivation really caused so much pain? For this mech who hardly ever showed pain to those on the outside?

The guilt that had been hanging on Alpha's spark for centuries returned and pushed him to comfort the grieving mech. Orion's mother. His own lover he had left alone. He caressed the helm, before asking him if he wished to continue. The old mech always wanted to make sure the silver warlord was absolutely sure he wanted this. His gladiator nodded to him before stretching out beneath him in a display of open vulnerability that only Alpha had ever seen…

Alpha Trion kissed the younger mech again, while sliding a servo down the smoothed abdomen, hoping he could make the gladiator turned tyrant forget the war and the world for a while and to remember the love they had shared in the olden days when Cybertron was still alive, rich with energon and full of life. So much life….

Megatron gasped and arched beneath him, optics off-lined with his helm tilted back as he felt those digits trace over the clasps to the cover of his valve and spike housing…

There was a soft click as the covering was removed. He whimpered as servos caressed over his lower abdomen to stimulate different sensors that made the silver mech tremble beneath them. It had been too long...much too long since Megatron had interfaced with anyone….

"Beautiful…."

Optics flickered up to the elder at the compliment as those servos moved downwards and then two digits caressed over the outside of his valve that had begun to drip fluids. Megatron tensed, letting out a small whimper when there was a sudden intrusion into his under-used opening.

When Alpha heard the younger mech moan, he gave a smile of his own, while preparing him slowly and gently by twisting his fingers and stretching him.

He leaned down and kissed one of the optic ridges, whispering to him softly while caressing the sharp cheek.

Megatron gave a soft sigh as he made his body relax. It had been a long time since any mech had touched him. It was almost foreign for him to feel like this since he had no interfaced since the war had started. He yelped when he felt emptiness again when those digits retreated and he was about to say something, when he was kissed and suddenly something a bit….larger…and thicker replaced them.

He cried out as he felt the uncomfortable, burning stretch as he was penetrated. Clawed servos gripped the old Prime's shoulders in discomfort and slight pain. There was no movement however as Megatron felt himself being lifted up slightly. Immediately, like he had when he was a young mech in the Hall of Records, he rested his helm under his lover's chin while the metal tendrils making up Alpha Trion's beard had a soothing effect on him and relaxed his tensed body.

"Inform me when to move, my little gladiator…." Was the gentle request as strong arms tightened around him possessively, but gently.

Megatron felt the older mech's servos rubbing over his back and awakening long ago dormant sensors and making him moan like a seeker in heat. A kiss was pressed to each of his optics, then to his helm as he silently nodded for him to move inside of him.

Next thing he knew was that his processor was completely drowned in pleasure and instinctual want for the only mech that he would ever allow to dominate him like this. Everything for now just didn't register as his processor could only computer the pleasurable movements of the mech above him.

The start of many more overloads on the way…

…..

**_Hours later, Outside Darkmount…_**

….

Alpha Trion didn't look back at the Decepticon headquarters as he made his way back to the Autobots with the storm clouds above him revealing their presence with strikes of light and crackling roars above. Strangely, he moved like he wasn't recovering from a night full of interfacing and a spark merge. No, in fact, he only looked solemn with uncertain yet slightly overwhelming sorrow.

He had to leave his silver lover and the only appropriate way he saw himself doing that was by letting him just recharge away the morning. He had lost control of himself in that debate for peace, even if it was to satisfy centuries of longing and need for fulfillment he had kept at bay for the day he could return to his people at the right time.

In the spark merge, Alpha Trion had almost collapsed at all the emotional whirlpool within his lover's spark. It made him feel even worse about being absent during the years of war. Megatron hadn't bothered to look into Alpha's memories, due to the overwhelming feeling of the pleasure he was given and distracted by how Alpha Trion looked into his own spark as he showed him the grief and sorrow he had suffered.

The Old Prime shook his helm in sadness, before looking back at Darkmount.

Maybe, even with more factors against the assumption than with it, he had reached through to Megatronous.

Right then, his comm. link went off.

_"Alpha Trion. It's Ratchet."_

The ancient mech stiffened as the slight tremble in the old medic's voice, "Ratchet, this is Alpha Trion. Has something happened?"

There was a moment of silence, before a shaky intake was heard, _"It's….it's Orion sir…."_

His spark clenched at the answered, "What has happened? Is Orion all right? Is he waking up?!"

Static was what answered him first, before clearing. And then something caught his attention: a strange noise that seemed to be in the background. It sounded like someone in deep suffering and on the verge of bawling, but attempting to hold it back.

_"Orion….Orion passed on sir….he…he is no longer…with us…"_

Everything froze. For one split moment, everything around Alpha Trion froze as he stood there on the rocky terrain of Jasper, Nevada. The comm. link remained on long enough for the noise to break out into uncontrolled sobbing that shattered the old mech to his core just as the first drop of rain from above fell upon his armor.

_Orion has passed on sir._

It repeated over and over in his helm. His comm. link was turned off as he took shaky steps forwards when disbelief gave way into stunned horror and streaming agony of the internal kind.

For centuries, Alpha Trion hadn't shed a tear since the end of the war with Unicron with Prima's death. He was a balanced, collected mech, always ready to teach and keeping a logical steady head on his shoulders.

It felt like all those years of holding his emotions in had finally had enough and broke past his optics and causing his legs to go weak like he had finally started to feel his age. He managed to balance himself on his servos, but that didn't stop the soft sobs from forming as the rain splattered across the ground and on to his back and face plates.

Inside his helm, he silently prayed to his creator that Orion was somewhere safe and that Megatronous would one day heal from his pain enough to forgive.

Alpha kept his helm bowed as he knelt there and let his tears wash away.

...

Sniffs...I'm sorry but at least in this fic he had his bond-mate and friends with him... Review please!


End file.
